


Nightmare

by SweetLolita



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kidnapping, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Porn, Porn Video, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLolita/pseuds/SweetLolita
Summary: Vagatha wasn't really happy with the life she had right now. But she needed money and making these porn videos gave her enough money. She was used to dealing with creeps but one of them became even more persistent and unfortunately for her nothing about this would be good for her.
Relationships: Vaggie/Husk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! It's like 2am here and I really wanted to finish this story before I went to sleep, so I am sorry if this sucks at the end! I am legit starting a Vaggie harem so I thought about making some Vaggie x Husk for the starter! Hopefully y'all enjoy!

Vagatha hadn't asked for the life she currently had. She was working as a facecam girl for a bunch of horny men. But it gave her enough extra money besides her real job in the grocery store. She was slowly becoming one of the most popular girls on the pornsite. Obviously she did all types of things on the camera while faking intense pleasure.

In this life one had to do whatever it took to survive. She wasn't a fucking quitter and had walked through fire before. Nothing mattered to her anymore and she didn't care if what she was doing was wrong in the society's eye. It absolutely didn't matter to her because she just couldn't give a fuck anymore.

The young woman was quite beautiful. She had long flowing brown hair, big green eyes and tanned skin. Her body was more on the skinny side but not unhealthily so. It used to be because she grew up in poverty and didn't have much to eat but she had gotten better as she grew up. For Vagatha she wasn't even really interested in men. She didn't know if she could fully count herself as a lesbian. But she most certainly had been thrown off by men through her entire life and her current job. There were only a few men she could respect. Everyone else could fuck off and die in a hole for all she cared.

Unfortunately dealing with creeps was just a daily occurrence for her. She was used to being catcalled and groped. When she was little and it happened then she was obviously scared. But over time she had grown up to be stronger. She punched men in the nose if they did that shit but there was just one place she couldn't do that and it was her own job. So she had to handle harassment from horny assholes. It also wasn't unusual for her to be recognized because of her videos by creepy assholes who truly treated women as nothing more then objects. She wished all men like that would just die and drop dead.

Under her porn videos she also received some disturbing messages. At times even descriptive rape fantasies involving her which just made her feel really fucking sick and disturbed. Yet what else was she to expect from disgusting men. Fucking degenerates. She was more used to it now. But the first times it happened then it was obviously terrifying.

Her father had died when she was young and she didn't have any other siblings. It was just her and her mother. Her mother was her hero when she grew up and she would forever be. She worked two jobs just to get her everything she needed and to do anything to have her have a normal and nice childhood. Her mother was a true angel.

The brunette was ready for anything when it came to her sweet mother. She would let her arms and legs be amputated, have her organs harvested, be a sex slave. Whatever it would take for her mother to be happy then she would do anything for her. She loved her mother more then anything and she always would. Nothing was more important for her then her angel of a mother.

Lately however she received a 'customer' who was pretty fucking creepy. Yet he paid her quite a bit to do extra stuff on camera. He had even sent her some toys to try on camera, which she had done. She had moaned out what she was told and her viewers went crazy from it. Which was good for her because it gave her more money.

The compliments he gave her just felt off. He also wrote her some weird letters that were sent along with the toys and skimpy lingerie. It was disgusting for her. The letters were quite descriptive. Those letters consisted of descriptive sex scenes. Like her choking on his cock, riding his cock, having him overstimulate her with different toys and so much more. It was really fucking gross and she ended up throwing them all away.

But of course nothing in her life could be good. So it didn't take too long for her to start to feel watched. She was feeling very annoyed but also scared at the same time. Her panties went missing from her drawers. Some things were misplaced as well. While she did want to believe that she had somehow just lost them herself. Then her more paranoid and rational side knew better. Some creep had somehow broken into her home and really she could guess that it was this crazed 'fan' But at the same time she had many disgusting people under her videos so it could be anyone. That honestly made it even more scary.  
  


Yet she had no choice but to just continue on with her life. There was nothing more she could do then try her best to stay safe. It was just another regular night of hard work. She wished goodbye to one of her other coworkers Cherri before she went to her car and drove back home. She was so exhausted, today it felt especially bad for some reason. So when she got home then she ate a quick snack, talked with her cat for a little bit before she took him into her room where he cuddled up on her bed and fell asleep much quicker then her. "Goodnight Momo." She said softly as she drifted off to sleep.

The young woman was sleeping in her bed and hugging her teddy bear since childhood. This bear always gave her comfort and a true feeling of safety. It made her feel so much better. Which she definitely needed right now after all of these fucked up things happening to her. She was calmly sleeping in her bed, being able to feel free from all of her stress and fears, at least in her dreams.

Unbeknownst to the polr woman a figure crept into her room through the window, sneaking closer to her bed. Once she did realise then it was already way too late. She felt a hand on his mouth with a disgusting smelling rag. She screamed through the rag and gave one hell of a fight. But she was forced to succumb to the chemicals as she passed out in the intruder's arms. The last thing she heard was that bone chilling chuckle.

When Vagatha awoke again then her vision was still blurry for a few good moments and she felt weak for a little bit. Though it didn't take too long for her to regain her senses and she realised that she wasn't in her small bedroom but in a basement, handcuffed to a fucking shitty mattress of sorts. She was wearing a see through nightgown and nothing else. God this couldn't fucking end well.

"Help me! Somebody help me! Please!" Now she was definitely scared but still angry. Very fucking angry. Why couldn't she just have something good happen in her life for fucking once?! She knew she couldn't get the cuffs off but that didn't stop her from trying. "Fucking damn it..." She mumbled to herself until she heard a low chuckle.

In a horror movie type of manner she quickly turned her head towards the sound and saw a middle aged man. He had messy dark brown hair. A beard and also grey eyes. He seemed very tall and pretty muscular but not too much. However what she noticed even more then all of that was that shit eating grin on his lips.

"Well well well, my sexy dollface. You're looking absolutely ravishing like that. " He purred as he got in front of her, caressing her cheek. His grey eyes staring straight into her green eyes. She growled and glared murderously up at him. "Get your fucking hands off of me creep! Who are you?! Let me go!" She hissed out in pure fury. Was she scared? Absolutely. Would she allow him the pleasure of seeing her fear? Fuck no.

He chuckled and gripped her hair harshly. "You're gonna want to change that tone with me babe.. Or else I'll just kill your mother. Believe me I'll fucking do it." He purred and leaned down close to her face. His hot breath hitting her delicate skin.

That immediately made her stiffen up and make her face pale. She continued to glare at him but her voice was more quiet and deadly. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my mother." She said and she truly would have given him a good kicking if she wouldn't be in this position right now. God knows this fucking ceeep would hurt her family. She couldn't risk anything.

He leaned down to kiss her neck and he harshly groped her breasts. "I can kill your mother in any way I fucking want slut. I'll make you fucking watch it too if you won't be a obedient whore for me.. Like I killed those other dirty men who tried to force themselves on you and stalked you. But if you'll be a good girl for me then nothing bad will happen to you ever again. Just submit to me~" He purred and bit down on her neck, making her let out a hiss.

The poor woman's face was pale and she knew that she couldn't risk her mother getting hurt. Her mother meant absolutely anything for her. She loved him so much So for now she would let him do what he wanted. "I will submit to you...Just keep your fucking hands off of my mother" She mumbled and tried to keep herself strong but she was still terrified.

He chuckled and in no time he had stripped her down to nothing. She felt tears appear in the corners of her eyes as he started to violate her body with his hands.

However she knew that this was just the start of her nightmare and she was bound to face so much more worse then this. "Moan out daddy baby~" He purred into her ear as tears started to appear in her eyes and roll down her cheeks. This was just the beginning of her hell on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments mean everything to me! 💞💞💞


End file.
